Crazy
by Iloveanimex
Summary: What happens when SPR have a new case, with a twist? A ghost that feeds on lust, picking it's victims, possessing one and paralyzing the other. Will the ghost pick anyone from SPR to be its victims? Is there any lust between them? And how far will lust take them?
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! I might keep this a one shot, it just depends if you lot review or not :D So please R&R, or I might just leave this story as it is!

I don't own ghost hunt!

The crazy ghost

* * *

What happens when SPR have a new case, with a twist? A ghost that feeds on lust, picking it's victims, possessing one and paralyzing the other. Will the ghost pick anyone from SPR to be its victims? Is there any lust between them? And how far will lust take them?

They had just started a new case, and had just pulled up outside the haunted hotel. The hotel was Victorian styled and only three stories high. They had to go around the back to unpack, as to not raise suspicion. Mai was half asleep as she picked up a box of wires. The details of the case had not yet been shared with everyone. It seemed that Naru and Lin had kept them to themselves. That is the first time we have been left so in the dark about a case, but they did say they would tell us when base was set up. Mai trudged up the stairs to the base, or in other words, a room on the third floor. The hotel was pretty empty, with all the incidence going on. So they could have the third floor all to themselves. They had enough rooms to have their own each, but had yet to decide sleeping arrangements. As Mai made it to base, she saw Lin setting up the monitors. She decided she would be more help setting up shelfs, so she got to work.

Once the equipment was set, everyone settled down in base to discuss the case at hand. Mai placed tea on the coffee table and took a seat next to Naru. "Now that everyone is here, we can start" Naru announced, making everyone stop their own conversation. "The client, Mr Hatake, the owner of this hotel hired us because there have been many cases of assault in the building" Naru started, but Ayako cut in.

"So why do you think it's supernatural?" The shrine maiden inquired.

"I was getting to that, reframe from interrupting" Naru informed. Cue glare from Ayako. "The assaults always seem to be of a sexual nature, and there was even a few cases of rape. The owner reports that he too had been a victim of assault. A young waitress that he, admittedly, had a crush on, had corned him. He says he couldn't move, and that the girl was acting strange. In the report it also said that he felt the room get really cold before the incident" Naru finished.

"So do you think that a ghost is doing this? Do you think that the ghost is possessing people and using their body to assault someone else?" Mai asked. Naru nodded, strangely not angry at Mai for interrupting like he was at Ayako meer seconds before.

"I think that is exactly it, so for this case you will need to stay away from other guests if you can, and anyone of a different sex. Mr and Mrs Takagawa (Naru says addressing Ayako and Monk), Lin and Madoka are exceptions because of your current relationships, you can share a room if you wish" Naru suggested. Lin blushed slightly and Madoka smiled. Ayako and Monk both looked a little embarrassed. But they all managed a nod. "Ok then, Miss Hara and Mai will share a room, Yasuhara and father Brown will share a room, and I will have my own, does everyone understand" Everyone nodded. "Good, now then. Ayako and Miss Hara, do a walk through. Yasuhara and Madoka, go to the library and find out what you can. John and Monk, go get food supplies. Me and Lin will go question the client and anyone else who has any info. Mai, stay in base and try not to fall asleep" Naru finished with a smirk.

"I wont" Mai muttered obediently.

After everyone left to do their given jobs, Mai was left in base alone. She looked like she could drift of to sleep at any given moment.

"Mai" a voice whispered. Mai looked around but no one was there. Then a beeping sound assaulted her ears. It must have been the temperature gauge. The room was getting colder. Mai was now wide awake as she searched desperately for what had coursed it. Had Yasu done this? Was this his way to try to scare her? Deep down she knew she wasn't quite so lucky. "Mai" the voice whispered again. The lights flicked off. Mai was now standing, holding her hands out to do the nine cuts. The lights came back on, and off again. Mai felt a breeze. Her eye's wide with bewilderment.

"No! Leave me alone!" Mai yelled, to what or who she didn't know. She felt her whole right side get very cold. Mai was frozen with fear. And then... she felt something... a freezing cold hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to face it. Her heart beating unbelievably fast, her breathing rapid and her body trembling. As she turned, she saw a girl... who looked to be about 19. She had an evil grin. A terrified scream filled the room, and then everything when black...

Mai's POV (Kinda)

Naru heard a familiar scream and quickened his pace. He had just finished talking to the client and was now on the way to base. He ran quickly through the corridors and slammed open the base door. I had just lifted her head off the desk, but I looked to be ok.

"Mai what happened?" Naru asked/demanded. I smiled and pretended everything was fine.

"Sorry, I opened the window and must have set off the temperature gauge, I screamed because it scared me. I shut the window but the beeping wont stop" I replied sheepishly, hiding a smirk at how easy it was to trick him. He seemed to believe me, and sat at the monitors to stop that irritating beeping sound. Under the cover of all the sound, I stroked over to the door, shutting it and twisting the lock. The beeping stopped just as the room filled with the click of the lock. Naru froze in place. He turned in his chair to face me. I held a hand out towards him. He jerked slightly, his eyes wide as he realized what had happened. He couldn't move, he was completely paralyzed, and defenceless against me. I smirked as I walked towards him. He was desperately fighting against the paralysis, but he had no chance. I was standing directly in front of him as I cupped his cheek.

No POV

"Mai?" He questioned. He sounded terrified, confused and at the same time exited. He knew what was to happen next, he was disgusted in himself, but his body and manly needs practically yearned for Mai's touch. She placed her knee in-between his legs and leaned in close, foreheads touching as they stared deep into each others eyes "Mai what are you doing?" Naru asked, his voice trembling.

"Naive, it's your lust I'm feeding off" Mai confessed in a low, seductive voice. Naru would have been shocked, but it was guilt that washed over him. Mai was being possessed because his has lustful emotion's towards her, not that he would ever admit it.

A smirk spread across Mai's face at seeing understanding in Naru's eyes. She then leaned in more and landed her lips forcefully on Naru's. She kissed him eagerly, moving her lips needingly over his. Naru felt a cold at the pit of his stomach. Mai was coaxing him to kiss her back, and he was losing control. Mai felt Naru start to kiss her back, she felt him start to match her speed, her eagerness and her passion. Mai moved her knee to the out side of his leg, and then pulling up her other knee so she was straddling him. Naru tilted his head to the side and skillfully deepened the kiss.

Naru heard a moan escape his lips, but the need for air was rising. Mai pulled away, breathing deeply and biting her lip. Naru's eyes were wide with shock. He had gained some control, but not enough. She then raised her hands to his chest, as she started to unbutton his shirt. As soon as the first was undone, she moved her head to kiss his neck, still using her hands to skillfully unbutton his shirt and pulling it off. Mai traced light fingers down his chest, still kissing his neck. She moved from his neck to his chest, tracing slow kisses down to his abs. Naru felt something, he had never felt before... he was turned on, but it was no longer internal, it had become external. Mai looked down and smirked, wrapping her legs around him and pulling herself closer to him.

"You love this girl, don't you?" Mai asked, signaling to herself/the body she had possessed. Naru looked down about to deny it when they heard someone try to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Mai! Naru! Are you in there? Why is the door locked?" It was Lin. And they could hear the panic clearly in his voice.

"Sorry Lin, me are Naru are busy right now!" Mai yelled in a twisted, low voice.

"Naru! Is Mai possessed?" Lin asked. Naru felt like rolling his eye, did Lin think that this was a realistic situation that he and Mai would be in.

"Yes! Now help me!" Naru yelled, trying to stay calm and gain control. Lin started kicking the door, and Mai was growing annoyed at the sound, so she unlocked the door with a wave of her hand. Lin crashed in, rather ungracefully, but managing to stay on his feet. Mai then waved her hand again and the door shut and locked, she then held a hand towards Lin, and he jerked slightly before staying very still.

"I don't think so" Mai smirked "Your not going anywhere untill you answer my question!" Mai demands, facing Naru "Do you love this girl?!"

"No!" Naru exclaimed. Mai smirked, walking toward Lin.

"Fine, then you don't mind if I do this" Mai then pushed Lin to the ground so he was lying on his back. She then dropped to her hands and knees and crawled up Lin's length, pushing his back to the ground and straddling him.

"NARU JUST SAY IT!" Lin yelled, petrified. Mai was leaning down, and getting closer. Naru couldn't let this happen, he had to do something. Mai's lips brushed against Lin's.

"Fine! I love her!" Naru yelled, louder then he had hoped. Mai stood quickly, faced him and smirking. She clicked her fingers and both Naru and Lin were freed.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but there are more people to mess with!" Mai grinned, clicked her fingers and then started to faint. Naru got up fast and court her before she fell.

And that's when Madoka and Yasu decided to come back in...

"So, tell me again why when we walked in you were topless, Lin was lying on the floor and you were holding an uncontion Mai?" Madoka asked, imagining a lot of amusing situations.

"Mai was possessed, the ghost pulled off my top, and then Lin walked in and the ghost pushed him to the ground" Naru explained, somewhat calmly.

"Now, I believe that happened, but I also think you missed a bit out. You know how unpro-" Madoka started.

"I told you, that's all that happened" Naru argued, getting irritated.

"Now now, there is a good way to settle this, lets just watch the video fee-" Yasu started.

"No!" Lin and Naru yelled as one.

"Ow..." A newly awake Mai moaned, holding her head.

"Mai-Chan! Your finally awake!" Madoka yelled, grinning like a fool.

"Yes... what happened?" Mai asked, looking to the ever stoic Naru and Lin, who didn't look so stoic now.

"You were possessed" Yasu answered, a gleam shinning from his glasses.

"What?! A ghost that assaults people possessed me?! What did I do?" Mai was almost scared to hear the answer.

"Apparently not a lot, but we were going to watch the tape to make sure" Yasu tried again.

"There is no need, I will fill Mai in" Naru insisted.

"Are- are the tapes that bad?" Mai almost whispered, trembling.

"No-" Naru pushed.

"Then I need to see what happened" Mai insisted weakly.

"I will stay here for moral support" Madoka cheered, pushing everyone out despite their never ending complaints. She locked the door and sat next to the computer, waving Mai over. Mai did as she was told, and sat on the small chair next to Madoka. Madoka then typed in the time that they all left base, and watched from there.

'Mai' They heard a disembodied voice call, saw the lights flicker, and the voice call Mai again. Mai shivered and moved closer to Madoka. They saw Naru walk in, and him walk to the monitors. They watch as Mai locked the doors and walk towards Naru.

"What am I doing?" Mai asked, trembling. She watched herself place her leg in-between Naru's. Madoka was grinning even wider. She was going to get a copy of this tape. Mai heard herself tell Naru, that it was his lust she was feeding off, and was filled with disbelief. She knew it couldn't be true, there was no way... she had even wondered if it was her lust she was feeding off...

Mai then saw herself kissing him, straddling him and then start taking off his shirt. Mai's hand when to her lips in terror. She saw herself pull off his top and start kissing his chest. Mai was going to faint. She then saw herself looking down and smirking.

"Madoka? Wh-what a-am I smi-smirking like that for?" Mai tried to ask, but is was a little high pitched and barely a whisper. Madoka didn't answer, even though she had heard Mai's question. She knew Mai knew the answer, and didn't want her theory to be confirmed. When in a strange twist of events, she saw herself ask Naru if he loved her. Then Lin started calling through the door. They saw Mai let him in and paralyse him, asking Naru again, he answered 'No', and Mai found that painful to hear. She knew he didn't like her like that, but him confirming it didn't help. Mai saw herself smirk and pull Lin to the ground and crawl his length. Mai froze, eyes wide as she looked at Madoka. Madoka's eye's flashed with something.

"I'm so sorry Madoka!" Mai apologised, but Madoka just smiled and waved her off.

"You were possessed, it's not your fault" Madoka informed. Mai heard fear in Lin's voice when he yelled at Naru. Naru bit his lip, and thats when Mai stopped the video. Madoka looked at her confused.

"I don't want to see the rest, I am about to do something terrible, or Naru is going to say something he doesn't mean. I don't really want to see ether one" And with that, Mai walked out. She saw Naru and Lin looking at her, more concerned then anything. Mai felt an ashamed blush grace her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of that to happen!" Mai sobbed, bowing her head in apology. Naru and Lin didn't really know how to reply.

"Mai, it was a possession, we don't blame you for what the ghost did" Lin told her, Naru just looked away a nodded.

"Did you watch the whole video?" Naru asked, looking out the window. Mai shook her head.

"No, I stopped it after I pushed Lin, I didn't want to see the rest" Mai blushed, ashamed of herself. Naru let a small sigh of relief. Mai hadn't seen him confess...

"Nothing happened between you and Lin by the way, but you don't need to see the rest" Madoka informed walking out, smirking slightly. Mai let out her own sigh of relief, a small smile on her face. Naru gave her a hard look. Madoka saw him confess!

"Well that's good at least, I'm still sorry I pushed you" Mai looked up at Lin with apologetic eyes. Lin nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm fine, so please don't worry" Lin informed, trying to lighten the mood ever so slightly. Mai knew Naru was looking at her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Please say that we can pretend that none of that happened?" Mai asked, setting pleading eyes on Naru. She couldn't manage to look in his eyes, so it was more like she was looking past him, not at him. Naru nodded, feeling his stomach twist painfully. There was no way he could forget what had happened, but he had wished that Mai wasn't possessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Miss me? No.. oh, ok then..

Chapter 2

I don't own ghost hunt

* * *

"Please say that we can pretend that none of that happened?" Mai asked, setting pleading eyes on Naru. She couldn't manage to look in his eyes, so it was more like she was looking past him, not at him. Naru nodded, feeling his stomach twist painfully. There was no way he could forget what had happened, but he did wish that Mai wasn't possessed.

"Ok, it never happened" Naru confirmed, looking at Mai's swollen lips. Mai nodded, managing a painful smile. Madoka, who was standing behind Mai, pretended to wince. She then proceeded to wiggle her eyebrows and wink. Naru tried to ignore her. Though it was a bit of a struggle.

"I know it's a bit early, but can I go to bed?" Mai asked "I just want to be left alone" Naru nodded. "I going to sleep in one of the spear rooms, I don't really want to see anyone, even Masako" Mai announced, walking away from the scene.

* * *

Later that day

Mai had been lying in bed for ages, tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep, and didn't feel like leaving her bed either. She turned onto her back and faced the ceiling. She closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to full upon her. She was close to falling, when a sudden and strong fear hit her hard. Her eyes bolted open and she sat up, breathing heavily. She looked around, but she couldn't see anything. She was about call for the others when the squeaking of the door stopped her in her tracks. The light temporarily blinded her. A shadow loomed over her, and when her eyes cleared, she saw the person at her door...

* * *

With Naru

Naru was in base, he was on the night shift. Everyone else had just left for bed and Naru was left alone. He had just sat down to the monitors, scanning each one. His eyes was drawn to the shot of Mai's room. She was just lying there, turning every so often. She looked to be thinking about something.

"Hehe" A child-like, sinister laugh filled the small room. Naru stood to attention. "Oliver" The voice called in a teasing manner.

"Who's there?" Naru asked, checking the surrounding area.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know" The disembodied voice teased. Naru could hear the voice echoing off every wall and floor, not really coming from anywhere.

"Why are you doing this?" Naru questioned, trying to get any information he can.

"Lust is such a dangerous thing, it could control someone. When someone has lust, it makes them do thing..." The voice answered, in a secretive manner.

"Like what?"

"Like hurt people like ME!" And with that, the lights burst, the screens shook, and Naru fell to the ground, unconscious...

* * *

With Mai

As Mai's eyes focused, she saw the person at her door... it was Madoka.

"Madokaaaa! You scared me!" Mai scolded tiredly.

"Sorry Mai-Chan, I wanted to see if you were ok" Madoka explained.

"Oh, well thank you, I'm fine" Mai reassured, shaking her hands in font of her.

"Do I look like I was born Yesterday?" Madoka asked, raising a brow.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, trying to put on an innocent smile. Madoka came in to the room and shut the door behind her. She walked up to Mai and sat on the bed next to her. She pulled Mai into a hug, and before she could even say a word, they heard foot steps echoing down the hall. Both girls turned as one towards the door. They didn't hear any voicess, and it didn't sound like anyone else was walking with them. It was just the loud echo of footfalls. The steps stopped, just outside the door. The door swung open with amazing force...

* * *

**Hehe, well this is the end of the chapter :D**

**What? You want me to continue...**

**Yes?**

**Well, I guess I could make the chapter longer...**

**Maybe?**

**I don't know, more work for me...**

**I know it's kinda short...**

**Ok, ok! Just don't throw anything!**

**Ok fine! I will!**

**Well if you promise to review, you can read the rest! Hehe!**

* * *

The door swung open with amazing force... and stood the ever stoic Oliver Davis...

"Naru? What are you doing here?!" Mai asked, looking a little shook up. Naru walked in and shut the door, locking it. Mai gasped, and Madoka stood abruptly.

"Noll? Is... is that still you?" Madoka asked timidly. He shook his head. Mai was about to stand too, when Naru held his hand out toward her, and she jerked violently before freezing.

"Oh no" Mai muttered. She was trembling, her eyes wide and jaw slack.

Madoka made to run and get Lin, but Naru stopped her in her tracks, paralyzing her as well. Naru walled towards Madoka, placing his hand on her chin, moving her so she was facing. He leaned so they were looking each over in the eyes.

"If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut and stay out of my way" His voice mixing with the girl possessing him, his eyes were cold, but empty. He dropped her chin and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Madoka!" Mai yelled in worry. Naru heard her yell and he turned his attention to her, frozen on her bed. Naru walked to other side of the bed, the side closest to Mai. Mai tried to back away but the paralyze was keeping her in place. Naru leaned over her.

"What do you want from me?" Mai questioned hesitantly.

"To punish you, and those who love so innocently" Naru answered in a low voice. It sent shivers down her spine. She was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen to her.

"Why?" Was all Mai could manage.

"Because love isn't so innocent!" The girl and yelled in Naru's body, the voices mixing but hers stronger. Mai's eyes widened as her lips were trapped against his. Mai couldn't think, couldn't string a sentence in her head, she couldn't even stand strong against him. She felt herself melt to his touch. She felt his lips move over hers, she couldn't hold back. She felt herself losing to her desires, she felt herself start to kiss back. Naru leaned over her, lying on top of her. Mai couldn't stop herself from slinking her arms around his neck, as moans echoed from her throat...

* * *

Back at base

Lin was wondering why Madoka hadn't come back to their room, but instead of checking all the rooms, it would be easier to just ask Naru to check the monitors. He walked in to find that he was nowhere to be seen. The first thing he noticed was how cold the room was, it was freezing, but not so cold that the temperature gauge was off. He checked the screen, only to find that it had just recently been off, and the room has heated since then. Lin panicked, now knowing where his young charge had gone. A quick check on the monitors verified this. Then he saw Madoka, on the floor of Mai's room. She was unmoving.

In Mai's room

* * *

Naru had moved the covers, and was now straddling Mai, holding her arms over her head. Mai was breathing heavily beneath him. He leaned in again, placing his lips forcefully on Mai's. Mai had long ago stopped trying to resist. She wasn't strong enough. Naru the trailed kisses down Mai's neck and shoulder. Naru saw a tear roll down Mai's cheek. Part of him felt pained at the sight, but no the part possessing him...

Lin raced through the halls, silently praying for Madoka's safety, as well as Naru's and Mai's. He reached the room, and started tugging at the locked door. Without further ado, he kicked the door down. He saw Mai trapped defenceless under her boss, he saw lust in his eyes. He saw Madoka on the floor, unnerving still. He rushed to her first.

"Naru! What are you doing?!" Lin asked, not completely sure if he was possessed. It was harder to posses him because of his strong will, but he knew that his charge had feeling for Mai... maybe not so lustful, but it was possible.

"Lin, he is possessed!" Mai yelled as soon as Naru's lips left hers. Naru held Mai's arms in one hand, using his other to paralyze Lin. Mai tried to fight him, forgetting that she was once paralyzed. She could move, but Naru hadn't let her go. He knew she could move and that the paralyze had worn off.

"STOP FIGHTING ME!" The girl yelled through Naru, there voices mixing again, but hers stronger. Mai just kept fighting, she was scared, and tears were falling from her face. Naru held his hand to her, and slapped her hard across her face. Mai instantly silenced. Her cheek red and eyes watering more.

Naru stood, still looking at Mai, like someone he hated. Mai was more hurt my the look he was giving her, and it didn't help much that it wasn't him.

"WHY SHOULD I BE THE ONLY ONE TO SUFFER!" Naru yelled, then falling to the ground. The spirit possessing him, rising from his unconscious state.

"Why should I suffer for the crime of loving someone...


	3. Chapter 3

I know! It's been a few days :D Did you miss me?

No

Oh, ok them :(

JK Love you all!

Thank's to everyone for reviewing!

14AmyChan

darkstar2010

shinhwa27

chibimai

AssailantAngel

Kagome Pureheart

Guest

You all rock!

* * *

"Why should I suffer for the crime of loving someone..." The spirit whispered to Mai, and Mai only. A tear rolling down her face as she faded away. The rest of SPR ran in a few seconds later. They saw Mai, her bruised cheek and wet eyes. They saw Naru, on the floor unconscious, as well as Madoka. Lin was on his knees, checking his charge for injuries.

"What... happened?" Monk asked, walking over to Mai to see if she was ok. Monk pulled Mai to cry on his shoulder. "Mai? Are you ok? What happened?" Monk asked soothingly. Lin picked up Madoka and placed her on the bed with Mai.

"Are they ok, Lin?" Mai asked, holding Madoka's hand in hers.

"Yeah, they should be fine, but Ayako" Lin started, turning to Ayako "would you take a look at them?" Lin asked, and Ayako nodded, walking towards Madoka first. Lin then placed Naru on the single bed in the corner. Masako when to Naru's side. Holding his hand and glaring at Mai. Everyone else said their good nights again and left for bed. Lin sat next to Madoka, holding her free hand. Monk just sat on the chair in the corner, keeping an eye on Mai.

Ayako didn't find any injuries with Madoka, and turned her attention to Naru. Masako reluctantly let go of his hand and stepped back.

After Ayako checked Naru, she walked over to Monk. "Naru is fine too, we should leave him there to rest. Come on Masako, Monk. Lets leave them to rest" Ayako then walked to the door, holding it open for Masako, who didn't want to leave at all. Ayako walked back to her, and practically dragged her out. "Night Lin! Mai!" Ayako called, and with that, they were gone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Lin finally spoke up.

"So what happened Mai?" he asked, calmly.

"Madoka came in to see if I was ok, and then Naru came in. He said something to Madoka, telling her to stay out of his way, and she fainted. He then came up to me... you can guess the rest" Mai explained, holding her pillow tightly to her chest.

"Are you ok?" Lin sounded concerned.

"No... but I will feel better in no time" Mai answered honestly. A moan sounded from the corner of the room. Mai and Lin looked over to see Naru moaning softly. His hand went straight to his head.

"Are you ok?" Lin asked. Naru sat up slowly, managing to shake his head.

"My head hurts" Naru admitted. "What happened?" He asked, somewhat scared.

"You were possessed" Mai answered, hoping to get the subject over with.

"Shit" Naru muttered, his eyes wide. "Wha... what did I do?" Naru asked, prying for an answer along the lines of 'nothing really'. He knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Um... maybe you should get some rest first?" Mai asked timidly. Naru looked at the pleading look she was giving him, and winced. It had to be bad if she couldn't talk about it. Naru nodded, but he was mentally preparing himself for the worst. He laid back down, hoping to get some sleep, when all hell broke loose. Madoka woke up...

"Ow... how much did I drink?" Madoka asked. Mai would have giggled if it wasn't so awkward.

"You don't have a hangover, the ghost attacked you" Lin explained, sounding a little amused.

"Oh... I knew that" Madoka defended. "So what happened?"

"I'll explain later" Mai suggested. Madoka pouted.

"I'm awake now, may as well get it over with" Madoka tried. Lin shock his head. Madoka got up and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Naru asked.

"To watch the tapes! Bye!" Madoka answered, running out. Lin chased after her. After a few seconds, Naru stood as well. He walked over to Mai's bed. He saw her stiffen and almost artomaticly move away.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru asked again, in a soft but no nonsense voice.

"Nothing! You were possessed, but nothing happened!" Mai covered quickly.

"I'm not stupid, so don't lie. If you don't tell me, I will just watch the video" Naru argued. Mai let out a painful sigh.

"You... as the ghost, came in, threatened Madoka, made her faint, and then you turned to me..." Mai started, a tear rolling down her cheek. She bit her lip, wondering how to word it.

"I attacked you?" Naru asked, body trembling. Mai nodded softly.

"I'm so sorry Mai... it wont happen again, I'll make sure of it. As of now, you're dismissed from this case...

In base

Madoka ran in, she attempted to lock the door but Lin's foot was in the way.

"Dammit! I was hoping for more of a head start!" Madoka whined.

"Just open the door, I want to see the footage too" Lin explained. Madoka smiled and did as she was told. They sat in front of the monitors, and Madoka put in the time she walked in, and they watched from there.

They watched as Madoka tried to get help, but Naru stopped her.

"Little brat! He is lucky it's not his fault!" Madoka yelled, watching herself fall to the ground. They then watched as he turned to Mai. They heard her ask 'What do you want from me?' and him answer, with her voice mixing with his 'To punish you, and those who love so innocently'.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Lin asked.

"I think it means the ghost is punishing Mai and Naru, for the affection they have for each other. It's so obvious even the ghost saw it after what, an hour or so! Anyway, I'm guessing the ghost wasn't so lucky" Madoka explained. Lin nodded.

"I'm not blind, I saw it too" Lin argued. He knew Madoka was hinting that he didn't have a clue. They heard Mai ask 'Why?' and Naru answer 'Because love isn't so innocent!' but the ghosts voice louder. Then Naru kissed her, holding her in place. He saw Mai slink her arms around him. Both Madoka and Lin were shocked, before Madoka burst out laughing. Lin just grinned at the scene...

Back in Mai's room

"What do you mean I'm 'dismissed' from the case?! Why would that help anything?!" Mai yelled, tears pouring down her face.

"Exactly what I said Mai, you should go home. You will still get paid if that's what you're worried about" Naru tried to reason.

"I don't care about the pay, I want to stay and help! I'm not leaving!" Mai refused, eyes not wavering.

"Mai, haunting's don't just get better, they get worse. It seems we are targets. What if she doesn't get stopped! What if things go further! Mai do you not know what could happen! People have been raped!" Naru yelled, eye's harder. He didn't want to... you know, hurt Mai. And he did _not_ want her pregnant.

"Haha! I guess, sometimes I go too far" A disembodied voice laughed. Mai and Naru froze. "Well there's no reason to stop now, it was just getting fun...

In base

Lin and Madoka had finished watching the tape, they were still laughing now.

"I should probably take Naru out of there, and you should stay with Mai, so they don't get attacked" Lin suggested.

"Nah, lets leave them... we should go back to our room" Madoka started, playfully tugging on his tie "and have some fun of our own"

"Really Madoka, in a haunted house" Lin asked sarcastically.

"Got a problem with that... big boy?" Madoka leaning in and whispering right in his ear, adopting a low and seductive voice.

"Nope! Lets go!"

In Mai's room

A bitter laugh filled the room. Naru turned to see the ghost of a girl standing behind him. Slowly he backed up till he hit the bed. He held up his arms as to try stop the ghost attacking Mai.

"You two are so naive! So obvious it's sad!" The girl scolded.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, holding her breath, waiting for an answer.

"STUPID GIRL! HOW CAN ONE PERSON BE SO STUPID!" The girl yelled "You can't even see whats right in front of you!" Naru gasped, then quickly covered him mouth. Mai looked at him shocked. The ghost smirked.

"Shut up!" Naru yelled at the girl.

"Naru? What does she mean?" Mai asked, almost pleadingly.

"He would do anything to shut me up! He's so in love with you it pathetic...


	4. Chapter 4

I honestly thought this was going to be a one-two shot... I was thinking, one more chapter after this one.

Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favourites or followed!

I don't own ghost hunt!

* * *

With everyone else

The boys in their room heard the screaming. They had gotten up to leave, when their door slammed shut. They tried desperately to open it. Monk even chanted, kicked it and slammed his shoulder into it. It didn't even budge. The wooden door wasn't that strong, it didn't take an Oliver Davis to work that one out...

The girls were experiencing similar problems. The door was locked, and they had no way of getting out.

As well as Lin and Madoka in their room. The room was completely shut off. If it wasn't for the situation, they would have been over joyed. They had a great 5 minutes (Haha, could you imagine!)

* * *

With Mai, Naru and the ghost

"He would do anything to shut me up! He's so in love with you it pathetic!" The ghost yelled. Mai and Naru fell silence. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Mai felt the shock die down, and it quickly replace was anger and denial.

"Shut up! I don't need anymore of this! Stop playing with us! I know he doesn't and I don't need to be reminded!" Mai cried, tears falling down her face "He made that painfully clear" Mai muttered through gritted teeth. She was trembling, her fists clenched and eyes shut. Mai was holding back tears, but failing terribly. Naru was torn between anger towards the ghost, hurt at Mai's denial or happy that he didn't have to face his feeling's... yet.

"So you lied to her? Do you understand how cruel it is to lust for someone and not love them! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH IT CAN HURT! SHE KNOWS! SHE STILL BELIEVES YOU DON'T LOVE HER!" The girl yelled, a tear falling down her cheek "You kissed her, you lust for her very touch! You could never understand the heart wrenching pain she is going through! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE DISGRACE YOU CALL A LIFE!" With that the ghost advanced, her hands circling his throat. She squeezed, and Naru let out a cry of pain. Mai panicked, she replied the words the ghost said... she then felt guilt, pain, hurt and anger filled her.

"Stop! How is this going to help anything! I would rather him happy!" Mai cried. The girls grip loosened, and Naru was released.

"Stupid girl! You should want revenge! You should hate him! YOU SHOULD THANK ME FOR FREEING YOU FROM THE PAIN HE BROUGHT UPON YOU!" And with the, the girl changed targets. She moved slowly toward Mai. The tears on her face, falling but fading soon after.

"Why are you... why are you doing this?" Mai asked, trying to stop herself visibly trembling.

"Love and lust are not the same thing!" The ghost shouted through her tears. Lin had finally made it out his room, as well as the others. They started pounding on the door. After glaring at the interruption, she started to fade away. Mai noticed something fall onto her bed, just before the girls completely vanished. Naru didn't seem to notice. Mai picked it up, seeing it was a bracelet. She looked at the gold, customised beads. She wiped some off the dust, and dry blood from them. It read 'I love you, from the bottom of my heart, by dear Elizabeth'...

* * *

Everyone was in base, awake, but no one dared to utter a word. Naru was glaring at his file, his scariest glare yet. Mai and John had left to get tea. Lin and Madoka were looking at the monitors. They had headphones as they listened to the conversation Mai and Naru had with the ghost. Monk and Ayako looked like five year olds and they had just been court eating chocolates before dinner.

"I made tea!" Mai announced, somewhat timidly, as she entered base. Still, not a word was said. Not even Yasu dared speak! Mai took the first tea to Naru... who ignored her.

"Miss Taniyama?" Lin called. Mai looked in his direction, walking over when Lin signalled her over.

"Yes Lin?" Mai asked, even more timidly, if possible.

"I saw something fall onto the bed, and it appeared to be dropped by the spirit. Do you have it on you?" Lin asked, holding out his hand expectedly. Mai pulled out the small bracelet and handed it to Lin.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Naru demanded.

"Well you were kinda ignoring me!" Mai yelled, not holding back her anger.

"So you were planning to hold back important evidence?" Naru shot back.

"I was planning to give it to you with your tea! But you were too stubbed to even acknowledged me!" Mai practically screamed. Yasu, Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Lin and Madoka wondered if Mai and Naru realised they were still there.

"Well if you would have gone home when I said! None of this would have happened!" Naru yelled back. Something in Mai snapped. She walked out to Naru, slapping him hard across the face. There were tears falling to the ground.

"Shut up! How dare you?! You want me to leave?! FINE! I'M GOING!" And with that, Mai stormed out, slamming every door in her way.

"Mai!" Madoka called after her, chasing her down the stairs.

"Are you happy now Noll?" Lin asked, looking back at the monitors.

* * *

Madoka court Mai just as she was about to reach the door. She pulled her into a hug. Mai soon hugged her back, sobbing against her shirt.

"It's ok Mai, lets go back to base" Madoka soothed.

"I just want to go home" Mai told her weakly. Madoka looked torn. On one hand, she wanted Mai to be home if that made her happy, but on the other, she wanted Mai here. So Madoka did the letter.

"I know Mai, but you can't just run out on us... we need you! And we are in the middle of no where" Madoka gave her pleading eyes.

"I... I don't think I can handle this... it hurts too much" Mai hiccupped. Madoka rubbed her back, and led her back up the stairs to the top floor. Mai stopped, just outside base. "Do I have to?" Mai asked weakly. Madoka nodded. Mai reached for the handle, when... BANG!

The door was locked...

Mai and Madoka backed up slightly. Hysterical laughter could be heard from inside the room.

* * *

Naru was sitting on the sofa in base. No one else had spoke since Madoka left. The tension was so thick, it was suffocating. That's when a loud BANG sounded. It echoed across the room. The spirit appeared, and before anyone had the chance to do anything, she had Naru by the throat.

"You!" Elizabeth screamed, she was seething with anger. She paralyzed everyone else in the room. "You will die by my hand!" She squeezed her hand around his neck...

* * *

Mai didn't know what was going on, but she knew she had to do something. She started slamming against the door, but it didn't budge. She was about to try again, when she felt herself being pulled to unconsciousness. Mai thought it, she really did, but she wasn't strong enough...


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while, but just gone back to college, and to be honest, I should be doing work now!**

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading! I love you guys! Please R&R! I would love to hear from you!**

* * *

**Dream land**

Mai looked around the dark room. She remembered that her friends were being attacked, and she panicked. She didn't have time to waste here. Mai turned, seeing the shadows fade around her.

There were two people, but she couldn't see there faces.

"Hey! I got you a present!" One, definitely male, told the other.

"Oh really!" The other, a girl, exclaimed. She opened the present, Mai guessed, as she heard the rustling of cheep wrapping paper. "It's beautiful" She commented, kind of breathlessly. Mai then remembered the bracelet. It must had been Elizabeth and the boy who got it for her.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you too" She told him back.

"You do, do you?" The boy asked in a low voice. Elizabeth nodded hesitantly. He lent down, and kissed her. She looked to be kissing him back. Mai felt kind of intrusive. Mai could see them better now, as the shadows had cleared. She saw the boy place his hand on Elizabeth's knee, slowly sliding up her leg. She broke the kiss, looking at his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked weakly.

"I'm sure you'll find out" He answered in the same low tone.

"No! I'm not ready!" Elizabeth scolded. Hitting his hand away when he tried to put it back on her thigh.

"I have waited, all this time! I'm not waiting anymore!" He yells, giving her a harsh push on to the bed. He mounted her, ignoring her protests. She tried yelling for help, when he slapped her hard across the face...

Shadows engulfed the two once again, and Mai saw could only hear distant sobs and cries...

Then the shadows cleared, Mai saw Elizabeth on the floor by the bed. She was hugging her legs to her chest, rocking slowly. She was crying, and humming an old lullaby in an attempt to calm herself. She held a blade in her right hand. She looked at the mirror, scowling at herself.

"You disgust me!" Elizabeth yelled at the mirror "You whore! Your fat and ugly and I hate you!" She screamed at herself. She pulled the knife to her wrist. "Whore!" She screamed, slashing at her arm. "Disgusting! Dirty! Whore!" Elizabeth slashed at her arm with each word she said. She then stopped. She looked at the blood on the knife in wonder. The pain had stopped being mental, and had become physical. It distracted her.

"I don't want this anymore... I don't want to be here anymore" Elizabeth muttered. She then looked at herself in the mirror again.

"He never loved you... " Her anger was building "You don't deserve this disgrace you call a life!" She exclaimed, ramming the knife through her chest.

Her heart stopped...

The pain stopped...

The anger stopped...

The hurt...

The hatred...

Betrayal...

They all stopped

She felt nothing...

She couldn't breath...

Couldn't think...

It all just stopped.

**End of Dream**

Mai woke with a start.

"Mai! Are you ok?!" Madoka asked from her place at the door. She was crying.

"Yes... what's happening?" Mai asked once she remembered the boys were being attacked.

"She's still in there! I don't know what she's doing!" Madoka yelled, practically shaking with fear. Mai stood, and she kicked the door, smashing it to pieces. Madoka and everyone else gasped, apart from Naru who was about to pass out.

"Let go of him!" Mai demanded, watching Elizabeth turn towards her.

"Why should I do that?" Elizabeth asked, sounding calm despite the situation.

"Because he doesn't have anything to do with what _he_ did to you" Mai informed, hinting about the boy in her dream.

"How do you know about that?!" Elizabeth demanded. Mai stayed silent, so Elizabeth tried a different tactic. She dropped Naru to the floor. He was seconds away from unconsciousness.

"Naru? Are you ok?" Mai asked, somewhat calmly.

"Yes..." Naru answered weakly. Elizabeth stroked over to Madoka. She screamed and backed away to the door but Elizabeth was two steps ahead, and shut what was left of the door. Madoka could climb through the gap, but she wouldn't make it in time. Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder, and disappeared. Madoka passed out, for a mere second, before coming to again. She sported a twisted grin.

"Madoka?" Mai asked, reluctant to approach her.

"Yes, Mai?" She asked back, standing to her feet. She looked at everyone in the room, and they looked back.

"Are you ok?" Naru questioned, watching her walk towards him.

"Just fine!" Madoka, insisted, before holding a hand out towards Naru. He jerked before freezing. She then did the same to Mai.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Mai demanded.

"How do you know about _him_?" Elizabeth asked, simply. Mai just looked away, feeling reluctant to anger her with the answer. Mai knew everything, and she was sure that would annoy her. Elizabeth then stood right in front of Naru, forcing him to stand.

"Mai tell her!" Naru yelled as Elizabeth leaned in to kiss him. Lin looked ready to punch something. Mai looked up in shock. She hadn't seen her walk towards Naru.

"MAI TELL HER!" Lin yelled, losing his cool. Madoka lips was a less than a millimetre away from Naru's.

"I saw it in a dream!" Mai yelled. Madoka's lips brushed against Naru. Elizabeth stopped.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?!" She asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes! I'm telling the truth!" Mai yelled, watching Elizabeth lean away from him. Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, and they both collapsed.

* * *

**Omake! This is my first Omake!**

"Yes! I'm telling the truth!" Mai yelled, watching Elizabeth lean away from him. Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, and they both collapsed.

Naru stood a second later, a smirk on his face.

"You can tell me Mai" Elizabeth informed through Naru's body.

"Mai! Don't tell her! As long as she doesn't sexually attack Lin, you should be able to do it!" Yasu shouted, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"What?!" Lin yelled in disbelief.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth asked through Naru's body. Yasu nodded. Elizabeth the walked up to Lin, placing a hand on his toned chest. Lin's eyes were wide.

"Mai tell her! Stop this!" Lin yelled, sounding petrified. Mai was just staring at them in awe. She wasn't able to bring herself to stop it.

"MAI!" Lin yelled. Mai just ignored him in favour of watching Naru's body push against Lin's. Lin was desperately fighting the paralysis. Naru pushed up onto his toes, leaning in to kiss Lin-

when Lin broke the paralysis.

He fell to the floor, and scrambled to the other side of the room.

"How did you break my paralysis?" Elizabeth asked.

"My will was strong" Lin answered simply. He still hadn't quite calmed down yet.

"The force is strong with this one!" Yasu mimicked in his best Yoda impression. And despite the situation, everyone wet themselves laughing...

* * *

**I would like to remind you that the omake is not part of the story! If you liked it, and think I should make more, please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

I have updated! Did you miss me?! I hope so...

I still don't own ghost hunt...

* * *

"And I'm supposed to believe that?!" She asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes! I'm telling the truth!" Mai yelled, watching Elizabeth lean away from him. Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, and they both collapsed. Naru stood a seconded later, sporting a devilish smirk. He strolled up to Mai.

"You can tell me the truth Mai" Elizabeth said through Naru's voice. He pressed himself against Mai. She blushed as she felt something hard poke her. Naru placed a hand on Mai's cheek.

"I… I'm telling you truth, I promise" Mai begged weakly. Her legs felt weak, and she was sure she would have fallen if it wasn't for the paralyse.

"And I don't believe you" Naru whispered, leaning in and biting Mai's bottom lip. Masako gasped. Madoka groaned and opened her eyes. She saw Naru standing in front of Mai, biting her lip before moving to kiss her neck.

"I'm telling the truth! I swear! I saw you and him… he hurt you! And then you… you took your life… I sorry that happened to you!" Mai assured her, tears streaming down her face. Naru stopped. He leaned away and looked into Mai's eyes.

"I can't stand this anymore… " Naru started, before Elizabeth raised from Naru. Naru fell, but Mai court him before he hit the floor. She lay his head on her thighs and held his side with her free hand.

"I loved him, but he used me… and I knew he didn't love me" Elizabeth confessed. "I spend every day, hating life, hating myself and hating him. But no one cared, my own mother didn't care"

"I care" Mai told her softly. Elizabeth tried to smile, not bothering to wipe her tears "And you don't have to stay like this anymore… "

"But... what about him?" Elizabeth asked weakly.

"Elizabeth, what's your date of berth?" Mai asked, her question sounding wired on her own lips.

"28th of May, 1875" Elizabeth answered, tilting her head in a confused manner.

"It's 2014... he's long dead" Naru informed her from the floor. Elizabeth started to fade.

"I guess I don't need to stay any longer..." Elizabeth, smiled, it was faint, but still a smile.

"You don't have to hurt any longer" Masako added. Mai nodded.

"Thank you Mai" And with that, she faded away.

* * *

Mai explained her dream, coursing a few stray tear. Yasu secretly watched all the taps, making sure to tease Mai and Naru, despite his internal shock. He had also talk Naru about the newest tap. The one when he was possessed. Madoka also watched that one, having a mini heart attack when Naru was going to kiss her. Naru was like a little brother to her, it would be SO strange.

Than there was the after math of the whole situation.

Mai and Naru were avoiding each other, like one might avoid the pelage.

Madoka had tried talking to them, but they would ignore her or blush and busy herself, pretending like this wasn't a good time. I'm sure you can guess who did what.

Mai was in her room, sitting on her bed, just thinking. She was wondering what she should do now. She didn't think that she would be able to handle work anymore. She wondered if she should take her vacation leave. It would make sense. She was about to lye down, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?!" Mai yelled.

"It's me!" Naru replied through the door. "Can I come in?" Naru asked. Mai wanted to say no... but this was her boss and love interest.

"I guess" Mai called weakly. Naru did as he was told, and walked in. He saw Mai sitting on her bed. He walked up to her and sat next to her. She was looking away, blushing. Naru didn't blame her.

"I'm sorry Mai... All those things I did, even if I was possessed, they must have hurt you" Naru admitted. Mai still didn't look up.

"I'm sorry too... I know you don't show it, but it must have affected you too" Mai apologised.

"It's strange isn't it. A new situation for me" Naru admitted.

"It was scary... a part of me knew it wasn't really you" Mai admitted, but the last part sounded like she hadn't meant to say it.

"Are you saying it would have been better if I hadn't been possessed" Naru asked, nearly out of reflex. He didn't even mean to say it. Mai gasped, blushing more. Naru didn't expect her to answer, but she nodded. Naru could have smirked.

"I feel the same" Naru admitted. Mai's head shot up. She looked at Naru in disbelief. Naru saw her, and a crazy part of him made him do a crazy thing. He kissed her. He leant in and kissed her. Mai didn't protest. She didn't fight him. She was in a daze, and didn't have the strength to pull away. Naru was about to pull away himself, when Mai started to kiss him back. The innocent kiss turned into a fight for dominance. Mai laid down, Naru leaning over her, but their lips never pulled apart. Mai needed to breath, but she was fighting it. She didn't want to break the kiss. Naru felt the need for air rising, and pulled away.

Mai was panting heavily, looking into Naru's deep blue eyes. Naru was looking down into Mai's eyes. "It's better now that your not possessed" Naru admitted. Mai smiled brightly. She leant up and pushed her lips onto Naru's. It was an almost pleading.

They spent the night together, and every night since...

* * *

**I have finished! It's finished! I'm so happy! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! This took my ages to write, and longer to correct my spelling... dyslexia will do that :( So please R&R! It's like a hug from a stranger!**


End file.
